collarbones
by iamahomewrecker
Summary: '¿Por qué' preguntó Spencer tomando la mano de la muchacha. 'Porque quiero ser perfecta, por eso, no hay otra razón'. Mal y asqueroso resumen, mejor entren a leer. Escrito con temas de cercanos a suicidio, anorexia y bulimia, no tengan miedo que las historias de amor tienen que tener su lado malo.
1. apariencias

Cuando la apariencia comienza a tomar un rol importante en la vida de Russelnash esta se obsesiona con su cuerpo lo que preocupa a Spencer. Las cosas comienzan a salirse de control y hay muestras de que algo sucede con esa chica, ha estado más triste de lo normal y sin darse cuenta cae en un profundo agujero negro del que quizá Reid le ayude a salir.

'¿Por qué?' preguntó Spencer tomando la mano de la muchacha.

'Porque quiero ser perfecta, por eso, no hay otra razón'.


	2. Pastillas

Ese día la lluvia caía por el rostro de Russelnash, su cabello rubio se había tornado oscuro y pesado, el maquillaje que llevaba estaba intacto gracias a que ese día se le había ocurrido aplicarse rímel con efecto al agua. Su chaquetón azul estaba estilando por completo y al llegar a la UAC lo movió un poco haciendo que cayeran gotitas de agua por la alfombra.

Subió al ascensor y observó su reflejo en este, ¿se vería su rostro más delgado?, claro que no, apenas llevaba dos semanas haciendo una rutina de ejercicios y hasta se había permitido comer aquellos dulces que preparaba su madre. A ese paso, nunca lograría ser más delgada.

Llegó al tercer piso, el último, y el más moderno por haber sido construido hace dos años, la gente se movía de un lugar a otro, revisando papeles como era todos los días. Realmente no le sorprendía verlos trabajando tan arduamente, al fin y al cabo ese era su trabajo.

Nunca se había despertado tan temprano, o más bien nunca la habían llamado a esa hora. Eran las una diez de la mañana, Hotch los necesitaba a los una y cincuenta. Todo bien si habías logrado dormir pero Russelnash apenas cerró los ojos a las doce treinta de la madrugada.

-Un café para empezar el día- dijo Rossi entregándole un vaso con aquel líquido de los dioses que la hizo despertar- ¿no dormiste, cierto?

Ella negó.

-Vaya, pensé que podrías darte una siesta en el sofá de mi oficina si quieres- Dave le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

-Dios te bendiga- dijo ella risueña tomando su bolso y caminando por los pasillos de la central.

No se encontró ni a Morgan, ni a JJ, tampoco a Blake pero Reid… cuando lo observó en el sillón que era de 'su' propiedad. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las manos bajo el almohadón y estaba mordiendo su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica.

-Hey, pssst, Spence. Despierta, ya es hora- Russelnash movió el cuerpo del joven doctor que tenía apariencia de zombie.

-Déjame dormir, Russ- dijo este con la voz ronca producto del somnoliento estado en el que se encontraba.

Demasiada ternura para la rubia.

-Anda, arriba, o al menos déjame espacio.

El castaño, luego de lanzar un gemido al cielo, se movió dejando lugar para la joven que lo agarró de la cintura:- Creo que estoy más gorda, peso más que antes, ya no quepo.

-En realidad podrías masar más, ya que la masa es la que se mide en kilogramos mientras que el peso…

-¡Ya, ya! Entendí lo que querías transmitir, por ahora voy a dormir así que adiós niño bonito.

-¿Niño bonito?, nunca antes me habías llamado así- se quejó con cierta confusión en a voz.

-L-lo siento, no sabía que te molestaría.

-No lo hiciste, Russ- sonrió el doctor- para nada.

-Chico genio ha amanecido un poco coqueto hoy.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te estoy abrazando, Spencer, no hubieras dejado hacerlo si no fuera porque estás en un estado post-sueño.

Reid movió el brazo, por una mala jugada del destino, Russelnash cayó fuertemente al suelo golpeándose la cabeza:- ¡Hijo de tu…!

-Vamos a la sala de conferencias chicos, y… cuidado con ese vocabulario Yurisic- la voz de su jefe resonó por el cuarto, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y el cabello mojado probablemente, por producto de la lluvia.

'Esto no se quedará así' susurró advirtiéndole al doctor.

-Bueno queridos, tenemos un caso en tu tierra Reid. Las Vegas los espera. Dos mujeres sin identificar en el desierto. Tienen entre 30 40 años y murieron ahogadas.

-¿En serio murieron de esta manera?- preguntó Derek desconcertado.

-Sí, cariño, lo confirmé con el forense en la mañana.

-Sufrieron traumatismo en las muñecas y tobillos- comentó Russelnash- sin agresión sexual.

-Entonces las mantuvo atadas, como prisioneras- dijo JJ observando las imágenes de su folder amarillo, tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

-García, pide los vídeos de las cámaras. Nos vamos en media hora.

Como siempre, la salida televisiva de Aaron se llevó a cabo. El equipo se disipó, cada quien se fue por su lado pero Russelnash decidió pegar los ojos un momento antes de abordar. Si no lo haría en el jet pero probablemente Hotch la regañaría por dormirse en medio caso. Vaya buen jefe, ella estaba en contra de aquella actitud permisiva que tenía con ella, ¡era como un ogro! La chica esperaba que algún día el estuviera en las mismas condiciones; somnoliento e irritable.

{***}{***}

-Treintañeras y morenas de preferencia.

-Es muy subjetivo. Este es un caso raro oculta los cuerpos pero sabía que alguien los vería. Quiere llamar la atención pero levemente.

-¡Aquí García!- la repentina aparecida de Penélope hizo sacarle un suspiro a Rossi- Lo siento, Dave. Bueno, bueno, por ahora deberían darme un premio Nobel. La primera víctima es Frida Homer, llevaba trabajando dos meses en la cafetería 'Marie' por eso el uniforme. Era toxicómana, por eso su jefe temía contratarla pero cuando faltó dos semanas pensaron que había tenido una recaída. Ni siquiera la pudieron ir a ver porque no tenía dirección alguna.

-JJ y Yurisic interroguen a la otra trabajadora de la cafetería, Reid y Dave vayan al laboratorio, yo y el resto vamos a la comisaría.

Al bajar del jet, la rubia y su amiga se encaminaron al lugar.

-Ella estaba aquí para pagar la fianza de donde vivía, en realidad nunca supe en que lugar vivía porque nunca hablaba mucho de amigos y familia, era como si hubiera hecho borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Entonces, Frida estaba empeñada en cambiar su vida…- susurró Russelnash como tratando de adivinar alguna pista importante- muchas gracias señora.

La camarera se retiró del lugar y volvió a la cocina.

-Era como si tratara de esconderse de algo, quizá debía dinero y se vio arrastrada por el mundo de la droga.

-No lo creo lo de la droga, según los resultados toxicológicos no había consumo desde hace seis meses y si eres traficante vendes, y si vendes consumes- explicó Yurisic tomando su bolso azul- por ahora deberíamos investigar los vídeos que nos envió García.

Los cinco minutos de cinta mostraban claramente a Frida entrando a un casino. Este era uno de los más grandes de las Vegas.

-Entonces era minera.

-¿Minera? Qué es eso.

JJ río:- Creo que deberías comenzar a prestar más atención a las conversaciones de Reid.

Vaya, eso era cierto.

-Un minero es aquel ladrón que se dedica a robar en los casinos, bancos u otros lugares cuando la persona pierde la pista. Por ejemplo, este hombre miró hacia el lado y Frida tuvo momento para sacar el dinero y guardarlo en la riñonera. ¿Lo ves?, pero hay un detalle…

-El bolsito estaba vacío para cuando lo encontramos- interrumpió.

-Muy bien, esa es la actitud, por ahora identificar al hombre es prioridad.

Jennifer tomó su celular, marcó a García y contó aquellas conclusiones que había sacado junto a su colega. A Penélope le parecía perfecto, todo era completamente cierto. Solo faltaba investigar quien era aquél hombre que entraba junto a Frida.

El camino a la comisaría fue silencioso, cada una llevaba el Tablet en mano para investigar cualquier detalle relevante sobre la investigación.

-Tengo un mensaje de Reid- susurró ella cuando vio la fotografía que llevaba un gran '2/10' en el centro- ¿dos de diez?, dónde he visto eso…

Su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, buscó en memorias, libros y documentos. ¡Lo llevaba en la punta de la lengua! Pero no podía salir de ahí. Comenzó a frustrarse y cuando iba a explotar vio a un vagabundo:- ¡Eso es! La sigla se inventó hace un par de años atrás, no tiene significado alguno para alguien ordinario pero para un indigente sí. Cuando te metes en una red de drogas hay ciertas leyes que debes cumplir, por ejemplo, hay personas que viven en túneles de alcantarillado y tienen que pagar un tipo de 'fianza' para seguir allí. Si dejas de cumplir no te echan, si no que te matan. ¡Por eso asesinaron a Frida! Porque…

-Hey, hey, ya llegamos. Ahorrate las palabras hasta que subamos- JJ prefirió el ascensor pero Russelnash fue por las escaleras rápidamente.

-¡Ya lo tengo, Hotch…!- comenzó nuevamente toda la historia de igual forma que antes, como si se tratara de un poema lo recitó de principio a fin- entonces mataron a la camarera porque debía dinero.

-Bien Yurisic, vamos a dar el perfil.

Recibió una palmada en la espalda por parte de Aaron. Reid la observaba con recelo, pero bueno, ella prometió que lo ocurrido en la mañana no se quedaría así.

-Estamos en busca de un Sociopata que asesina personas que supuestamente le robaron. No tiene dirección pero posee un grupo u organización pequeño.

- Este se rige por una serie de normas, a cualquier falta se asesina. Es extrovertido y carismático. El lider' cree que se contacta con Dios.

-Capta gente ofreciendo ayuda, con esto aumenta su narcisismo y se vuelve más atrevido.

-Su Modus Operandi va cambiando, primero las mataba y las ahogaba en masas de agua pequeñas, pero esta vez se encontraron nueve mil doscientos miligramos de plomo en los pulmones de las personas, esto indica que murieron en alcantarillas o túneles bajo la ciudad. Alrededor de mil quinientas personas viven en ese lugar por lo que pedimos que registren los más cercanos a un radio de cincuenta kilómetros. Gracias.

Los policías se retiraron siguiendo a su grupo correspondiente.

-JJ llegó junto a Morgan con un hombre llamado Cesar, un ex convicto acusado por peleas principalmente. Lo encontraron en el túnel quinientos cincuenta y cuatro de la calle Wensley- dijo García- los llamo luego para ver si saco algo más de información.

-Si no delira, actúa muy bien- comentó Reid mirando los gestos de Cesar- no creo que sea el asesino, tiene mal genio y se ve muy controlado; como si alguien lo manipulara.

_-Hay 'agua sobre el puente' el Doctor Mesja Inbra me lo ha dicho._

-Mesja Inbra… es un anagrama del, James Brain del siglo 18 llamado el padre hipnosis.

-Tenemos un desaparecido- Russelnash apagó su celular- Finn Cox, veinticuatro años. No tiene ningún vínculo con Marvin Cohr.

_-Por favor, César, dinos donde está el doctor- se escuchó a Rossi por detrás del cristal._

_-No puedo, no puedo._

_-Si no lo haces, mas personas morirán y tu serás llevado preso por ser un testigo de todo esto. Imagina a Cohr riendo porque sabe que te llevaron a ti, culpándote por la muerte de Rose o por Frida. Por favor, hazme caso._

_-N-no quiero eso._

_-Anda, entonces dime._

_-En el túnel quinientos ocho._

Todos corrieron a buscar sus chalecos anti-balas, a excepción de Rossi que seguía tratando de razonar con el hombre para que revelara datos de la supuesta muerte de la hermana de Finn. El solo repetía que había fallecido de sobredosis pero esto no era suficiente.

-¡FBI, suelta el arma!- exclamó Derek viendo a Finn con un arma apuntando directamente al pecho de aquel hombre.

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Finn, tu hermana falleció por drogas y anorexia, no es culpa de este hombre!- gritó Russelnash, un nudo se le formó en la garganta- ella estaba mal pero no fue culpa de Marvin.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó el con la voz quebrada.

Ella asintió:- lo prometo, Finn.

(***)

-¿Quieres?- preguntó García acercándole un poco de pie de limón.

-Mmhh, no gracias.

-¿Es en serio?, siempre aceptas mis dulcecitos, cariño- el rostro de preocupación de Penélope se hizo más notable- ¿te sucede algo?

-Mhhhmm…

-¡Oh, Dios!, ¿estás embarazada?

-Claro que no, 'P', solo que no tengo muchas ganas de comer- tragó una de sus pastillas.

-¿Para qué son esas?- se cuestionó.

-Nada, nada- dijo besando la mejilla de su amiga- debo irme, ya se hace tarde y Alina debe estar esperándome. Nos vemos mañana, saludos a todos.

Y salió por la puerta.

-Son pastillas para adelgazar- se acercó Spencer- tía Jessica las tomaba para estar más linda, pero nunca le funcionó.

-¿Por qué estará haciendo eso?, yo digo que ella está demasiado delgada. Russ luce muy linda.

-En realidad, mucha gente tiene distintos prototipos de belleza y para mí…

-Te gusta Russ- afirmó García.

-¡Qué!, claro que no- se quejó- ni en un millón de años.

-Bueno, bueno, como quieras, campeón.


	3. Agua bendita

Russelnash se puso en camino a la central. Eran las ocho de la mañana, esto le extrañaba puesto a que la mayoría del tiempo los llamaban entre una y seis en las madrugadas. También, debía tomar en cuenta el hecho de que apenas tenían días de descanso –a menos que fueran pedidos con anticipación- y solo en un par de ocasiones llegaban a Virginia lo suficientemente temprano para compartir con los amigos.

Ese trabajo era agotador, pero a ella le gustaba.

Cerró el paraguas que se había comprado el día anterior, ese de gatitos que había visto la otra vez en el mercado, lo dejó en la oficina de Rossi junto al de él. Colgó su abrigo verde y guardó las llaves en el bolsillo. De su bolso sacó el espejito, lo abrió y observó su reflejo; aún gordo y lleno de grasa. Sintió como si el rostro le fuera a explotar, sus mejillas estaban rojas de la impotencia. ¡No había ningún cambio!, apenas había bajado dos kilos en la semana pasada y a la mitad de esta se había prohibido los dulces. ¿Qué acaso su cuerpo atentaba contra ella? Y si fuera esta la razón, ¿por qué?

Bufó, pataleó un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que solo por este día no comería nada.

Salió de la oficina y caminó por los pequeños escalones hasta llegar a su escritorio. Ahí había un pequeño chocolate, atribuyó la culpa a García que estos días la había visto un poco más triste. Pero el peso no tenía nada que ver con su ánimo, por lo que dejó pasar la incómoda situación entre ella y su colega. Aunque de cierta forma le alegraba el hecho de que se le notara un poco más su delgadez, le atormentaba que alguien pudiera tomar al extremo su condición. Quizá García se lo decía de broma queriéndose referir a su peso, quizá se reía a su condición física, quizá… quizá muchas cosas.

Movió su cabello a un lado y lo amarró en una trenza infantil y despeinada. Levantó la mirada cuando tomó asiento, en ese momento se encontró con los ojos de Spencer observándola. La boca del doctor espetó un 'hola' completamente tembloroso, esto hizo que las piernas de Russelnash sufrieran un pequeño espasmo. A duras penas pudo contestarle al joven.

-Buenos días, agente Yurisic- dijo Morgan burlón tomándola por el brazo- vaya, creo que estabas mirando a Reid.

-¿Cómo dices eso, Derek?- soltó una carcajada- en realidad si, lo estaba observando, pero solo porque me daba curiosidad ver como tomaba su café. Hasta para hacer eso es raro- torció la boca- bueno, bueno, en todo caso es lindo. ¡Y solo lo digo para que te quedes callado!

-Mhm, bueno, te voy a creer por ahora. Pero si tú lo dices, me convences pequeñita- despeinó el rubio cabello de su colega- oye pequeñita, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Ella asintió.

-Tienes el brazo muy delgado, está distinto a como era antes. ¿Qué acaso estás más menuda?, no te siento igual- levantó una ceja como tratando de descubrir algo en los ojos de su colega.

-¿En serio?, vaya, quizá fue porque no comí un poco de tarta que hiso Penélope, pero fuera de eso no siento nada más raro- mintió- además he comido mucho, tengo muchos antojos.

-¿Estás…?

-No, claro que no Morgan- adivinó la muchacha sabiendo que se refería a un posible embarazo- si hubiera sido así tendría que haber intervenido el espíritu santo, aún me considero una virgen de la vida.

-Claro, pequeña. Como tú quieras- carcajeó el moreno- es como preguntarse si Reid es puro o impuro.

-¡Eres malo, Morgan!, ya tiene treinta y un años, un ángel del cielo no debe ser- comentó ella- deberíamos preguntarle, ¿no crees?

-Hey, hey, hey. Tu si quieres pregunta, yo no quiero saber sobre eso- dijo Derek- por ahora me conforma saber que eres un poco pervertida.

-Lo dice el más inocente del mundo- movió su cabeza infantilmente- no me extrañaría ver a tu novia con un bebé.

-No me extrañaría verte a ti junto a Reid- dijo el imitando la aguda voz de Russelnash- jaque mate, querida Yurisic.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

-¡Oh vamos, Morgan! No creerás que a mi… pues, me gusta Spencer- habló media nerviosa- es muy buen chico, y lo conozco desde que llegó a la unidad. Apenas era un adolescente y yo, pues, lo encontré muy simpático, exceptuando el hecho de que le gusta tener la razón, habla todo el día, es un adicto al café, se irrita, llora en silencio cuando le duele la cabeza, le manda cartas a su madre todos los días y que tiene mucha mala suerte en el amor. Ese es el Spencer que me agrada y para serte sincera, no me gustaría algún cambio.

-Alguien te tire agua bendita, porque tus pensamientos hacia él son del diablo- se levantó de la silla con una blanca hilera de dientes en su rostro, dejó a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

Aquella frase logró sacarle una carcajada a la muchacha.

El día pasó entre el viaje a una pequeña localidad de los Ángeles y un caso completamente terrorífico; personas colgadas como títeres a las que se les atribuyó un patrón igual, todo para cumplir la fantasía de aquél hombre trastornado desde pequeño. Durante el viaje en jet, Russelnash pensó en todos aquellos factores que debían afectar a la conducta para que su actitud fuera completamente sádica. Su padre, en primer lugar lo convenció de que aquellos muñecos tenían vida, que estos podían salvarlo de cualquier apuro pero esto en evidencia le había carcomido la mente. Se había trastornado.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Spencer sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Mhm, en nada. Solo que… nada, estoy divagando por mi mente. Así es mi mundo- sonrió Russelnash- oye, ¿qué te parecería ir a cenar esta noche?, descubrí un lugar donde sirven arroz con tenedor. Lo digo porque te cuesta comer con palitos.

Se escuchó una carcajada general.

-¡Hey, que están oyendo, metiches!- exclamó la rubia- es mi tema.

-Somos un equipo, pequeñita. Pero como somos buenos, dejaremos que te pongas guapa esta noche.

La chica se sonrojó.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué dices entonces?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Me encantaría, al menos sé que contigo puedo hablar de todo sin que te burles de mi- se mordió el labio, pero no con malas intenciones, si no que esperando a que la vergüenza bajara de su cabeza.

'Creo que definitivamente debería darme un baño de agua bendita'


	4. holi, vengo a presentarme

hola, pos me vengo a presentar bc me daba pena no hacerlo.

Me llamo... no sé, pueden decirme 'Pé' o como se les de la gana(?), tengo doce, soy de España -no se me nota, pls, llevo como mil años viviendo en Chile. Me encanta CM, en especial el inteligente doctor Reid -aunque los ame a todos, hala-.

Podemos ser amigas, no sé.

Esop, delen follow, review (que les cuesta bbs).

**Mediante este mensaje hago mi descargo de responsabilidad por completo, sabiendo que los personajes le pertenecen a su creador mientras que Russelnash es de mi propiedad siendo protagonizada por Candice Accola. No hacer copias y/o traducciones sin mi autorización.**

**chai3.**


	5. Ana y Mia (parte uno)

Al bajar del jet, Russelnash se dio cuenta de algo; su plan de ser delgada había sido arruinado por culpa de la cena con Spencer. ¡¿Cómo podía dejar de lado su dieta?! No, esta vez no podía cancelarle a Reid por dos razones:

1. Ya estaba todo listo, tenía hasta el restaurante pensado.

2. Era un milagro que le haya aceptado una cita.

Definitivamente iba a permitirse ese gusto solo porque no había comido nada y llevaba un dolor en el estómago de mil demonios, sentía un ardor en el vientre que acentuaba el vacío existente. Además el sabor neutro que llevaba en la boca solo lo calmaba con chicles sin azúcar, que ni mucho efecto hacían, mínimo había masticado ocho en lo que llevaba del día. Se convenció de que debía ir al dentista el próximo fin de semana si no quería tener caries. Problemas dentales y grasa ya eran demasiadas complicaciones.

-Cariño, mi segundo nombre es belleza. Por lo tanto, deberías saber que para ir a una cita con aquél niño genio tienes que ir un poco más provocativa- Penélope le arregló el cabello a su amiga, le despeinó un poco por la derecha y desanudó la coqueta trenza que llevaba.

-García…- suspiró- no es una cita, como primera cosa. Segundo, yo no quiero parecer una prostituta y tercero, tu nombre es María Penélope García.

-¡Bueno, yo puedo ponerme como quiera!, además todos sabemos que te atrae Spencer- le guiñó el ojo a su colega a lo que ella reaccionó con una sonrisa- ¡Ves!, convéncete Russ, sabes que te gusta desde que llegó a la UAC. Además ahora con el cabello corto luce más guapo.

-¡¿Qué todo el mundo está en contra mío!? Primero tú, luego Morgan y JJ me mira con su cara de 'estás locamente enamorada de…'- su expresión se tranquilizó al chocar con Spencer.

'Trágame tierra, trágame tierra'.

-L-lo siento- tartamudeó Reid- iré a buscar mi bolso y vamos.

La figura del doctor se desvaneció dejando a Russelnash roja de la vergüenza.

-Okay, eso definitivamente no fue coincidencia- dijo García con aires de grandeza- ahora si no aceptas que te derrites por el doctor Spencer Reid, no dejaré que vayas a esa cita- la mujer se interpuso entre la puerta de salida y el ascensor. Sus manos y piernas no permitían el paso de su amiga y en realidad ese era el propósito. Solo quería que su amiga admitiera sus sentimientos para bien de su salud mental… o algo así.

-García, no puedo decirte algo que no es. Prefiero negarlo a mentirte, me estaría engañando a mí misma- su boca se movió a un lado creando una mueca pensativa- pero si es lo que quieres, claro que lo aprecio, es mi único amigo- su mirada bajó al suelo- si te dijera que no lo es, estaría jugando con mis propios sentimientos.

Una mirada de compasión recorrió el rostro de Russelnash, la ternura de su expresión conmovió a Penélope y dejó avanzar a su amiga.

La rubia subió al ascensor y dejó las puertas abiertas esperando a que Spencer llegara. Se miró en el cristal, arregló su abrigo verde musgo e hiso nuevamente una trenza a su lado izquierdo. Prefería verse infantil a parecer una cualquiera. Siempre de su personalidad había destacado aquella pizca de niña pequeña que lograba encender aquellos aburridos viajes de vuelta al trabajo, también alegraba las caras tristes o los dolores de cualquier persona. Ella lograba calmar los momentos tensos en la vida, pero no todo era color rosa; detrás de aquella dulce sonrisa se escondía una personalidad fría y suicida que deseaba salir con frecuencia. Un deseo de ser perfecta, tan delgada como la gente que observaba en las revistas, esto era algo que le carcomía su inocente pensar creando una bola de miedos. Miedos que lograba calmar en secreto llorando al hombro de Reid. Cuando todos dormían en el viaje ella solía sentarse en los rincones y al darse cuenta de que Spencer estaba a su lado lloriqueaba con suavidad en su hombro manchándolo de maquillaje, a esto las sospechas de un posible amor entre ella y su compañero.

Mientras, al otro lado de la habitación, el joven doctor arreglaba con rapidez su cabello –que por cierto, estaba corto y sedoso nuevamente-.

Por su mente se pasaban mil cosas, pero de ellas había una que le llamaba la atención: ¿Cómo una chica tan linda como Russelnash se había fijado en el?, o en realidad la forma correcta era ¿por qué Russelnash le había pedido salir con el si hace un par de semanas estaban enojados a muerte? Todo había sido causa del estado físico de la muchacha, últimamente Spencer había fijado su vista en la forma de ser de su amiga; no comía mucho, estaba de mal humor y llevaba unas ojeras demasiado grandes. Pero luego de buscar respuestas, se encontró con un frasco de pastillas para adelgazar tiradas en la basura y escuchó como vomitaba en el baño de la unidad alrededor de las doce de la noche, cuando recién habían llegado del viaje, y él sabía perfectamente que Russelnash no se mareaba. Para aclarar sus dudas, un día, fuera del horario de trabajo la llevó a la fuente de agua que estaba en frente de la oficina. Tomó temblorosamente las manos de ella y le preguntó: _¿Por qué? _Ella, con total naturalidad y sabiendo a que se refería le contestó un '_Porque quiero ser perfecta, por eso, no hay otra razón_', luego besó la mejilla del castaño y se recostó en su pecho sintiendo las divertidas gotas de agua que caían en su rostro. Pasado esto, ella no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, hasta ese día.

-¿No sigues enfadada conmigo?- preguntó cuándo subió al ascensor.

-Nunca he estado enfadada, solo que se me hacía difícil pensar que alguien creía que yo necesitaba ir al psicólogo sabiendo que yo misma podría hacerme una auto terapia- sonrió de lado- es solo que… tengo miedo- esta frase le produjo vergüenza por lo que dedicó una mirada fugaz a su compañero y comenzó a observar los botones del ascensor.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?-preguntó Spencer tan curioso como siempre.

-De Ana y Mia, me asustan mucho. No quiero… simplemente no quiero conocerlas.

-No entiendo- dijo el castaño.

-Anorexia y bulimia, creo que ellas ya son mis amigas…

**Okaaay, este capítulo me quedo súper emotivo –gracias, Britney Spears, por tu música depresiva- ;-; bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Saben que un follow o un review no le hacen mal a nadie.**

**Las quiero muchooooooooooo3.**


End file.
